


Host in a Viewfinder

by PruneNott



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 15th anniversary, Alice in Wonderland References, Cosplay, Doctors, Drabbles, Fake Doctor!Asami, Fake Nurse!Akihito, Guns, Halloween, Host Clubs, M/M, Marriage, Maybe I'll add tags later on !, Ninja-like!Kirishima, Strange marriage proposal that is not really a proposal, Vampires, because hell yeah I like a crazy Kirishima Kei !, bunny - Freeform, but seriously it just is a really short story, everything's linked together, inspired from the last fanarts Ayano-san gave us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruneNott/pseuds/PruneNott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 7 chapters (which are more like really closely linked drabbles) story to commemorate Finder's 15th anniversary and the lovely pictures *cough* fanfic material *cough* Ayano-san gave us !</p>
<p>Akihito needs money. Momohara Ai knows where to find money. Asami's isn't really sure if he's approving or not and Kirishima may or may not have had training as a ninja. All in all, maybe cosplay isn't so bad ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Host in a Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxiel_AXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/gifts), [sesshouchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/gifts).



I think we need to have a serious talk with the rich people of this city. Like really. Who said it was ok to sell four thin as paper pieces of ham 4000 yen ? WHO ? Bring me the guy !

“Sir, that will be 8000 yen” the cashier said, interrupting my ramblings. I answered with an awkward laugh. “Ah yeah sorry !”

Let's hope the credit card agrees with the price. Let's just hope. Come on baby, you can do it ! It's kind of like labour, you just need to be really determined and push ! Come on push ! Push !

“Sir... You can take back you card now...”

Just a little bit more and- oh ? Oh.

“Aha sorry I spaced out for a moment thank you !”

It went through it. Thank God.

VFVFVFVFVFVF

As soon as I entered the coffee shop I heard someone calling me. Looking at the back of the shop I saw Ai-chan, a model whom I 'saved' from a stalker while on a job.“Ah Ai-chan hello ! I hope I didn't make you wait too long”

“No it's ok I just arrived” she replied with a smile.

“So, how has been life treating you ? Arrested any stalker those days ?”

Are we ever going to let me live this down ?

“Nope ! Not really no hahaha ”

There is one thing that is great with Ai-chan : she's one of the coolest friend you could ever have. Need a lift ? Ice cream ? A good laugh ? Someone to help you hide a body at 2AM ? Momohara Ai is in the place. And right now, I seriously need someone in the place.

I still am living with Asami. Why am I complaining then you may ask yourselves ? I've got the riches, the hot guy and everything ! Ah ! As if. Some people may not be bothered by living off their partner's resources but as a self-made man, I do. I learned quite early in life that you can only get what you work for, and the idea of having absolutely nothing to my name is rather scary. Divorces can leave you some things, but divorces are for married couples and, last I checked, my left hand was still pretty naked. So basically, should Asami get bored with me, I would end up with absolutely nothing : no apartment, no job (as if the bastard would let me deal with the underworld if we broke this... thing up) and no scooter (yeah, he kind of burned the thing down some months ago after calling it a « mobile deathtrap » and it's not like I have enough money to buy another one).

This brings me back to my main problem right now : money. Money as a security, and money for the groceries ! I looked right back at Ai-chan.

“Money's tight those days sadly haha”, Ai-chan nearly interrupted me screaming.

“But what of your rich girlfriend ?!?! Isn't she helping at least a bit ?!”

Ai-chan... How to tell you that my rich girlfriend is actually a man and Tokyo's kingpin at that... ? “Um... She's... She's busy those days and I can't ask her ! I'm the man you know ! Do you know a place that's hiring by chance ?”

Here I go. The bullet has been fired. I don't regret it however. After shaming 'irresponsible socialites with no sense of reality' Ai-chan proved to be quite helpful, giving me the address of a host club in Ginza, just three to four blocs for the penthouse.

“The manager is actually a friend of mine. You will still have to pass the interview but it'll be easier. And I have faith in your looks and charm Akihito-kun ! You'll be able to sweep him off his feet !”

Yeah, me, sweeping someone off their feet. Riiiight. Haha.

VFVFVFVFVFVF

I did it. As in I really did it. I swept the manager off his feet. Quite literally as well. The interview was going well but wasn't exceptional, I felt like a wouldn't get the job and then, it happened. He fell. Not a “crap, I'm tired” fall but rather a “oh-my-God-a-banana-peel-on-the-flour” fall. And I saved him. By sweeping him off his feet. I seriously didn't know I had it in me, I'm rather amazed right now ! Maybe I could have had a career in action movies...

“Takaba-kun thank you sooo much ! I owe you one, really ! Be there tomorrow at 7pm !”

And that's basically how I got the job. 7pm is nearing and I'm quite anxious to be honest. The club seems closed and abandoned, nobody even spare a glance at it. I wasn't fooled was I ? 7 on the dot, well, let's go and hope the door opens !

“May I help you sir ?” There actually IS a host as a receptionist woah.

“Ah hello I'm Takaba Akihito, I met with the manager yesterday and I was told to come today at 7... ?”

“Ah yes ! The new host, pleased to meet you ! Go to the last door on the left, Manager Ito will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you.”

Last door on the left, here we go !

Knock knock

“Enter.”

“Ah hello sir.”

“Takaba-kun ! How glad I am to see you here ! I guess you must have met Arisawa-kun at the entry. He'll be your mentor for the first 2 weeks so make sure to get along with him haha. Now, let me get you a uniform and show you the ropes !”  
I followed after him and ended up in a sort of changing room. To be honest it looked more like a clothes store but well, it at least seems to be used as a changing room !

“We're a special type of host club actually Takaba-kun. One of the things that differentiates us from the others is our perfect service of course but or themes as well !”

Themes he said ?

“Tonight's theme is Baroque so you should dress accordingly. Everything is at you disposition and don't hesitate to ask for an input if you ever hesitate ! I'm going to go back to my office. Once you feel romantic enough, go to Arisawa-kun ! Good luck for your first night !!!”

Manager Ito fled before I could say a word, leaving me alone in the middle of the mess. Well... I guess I should start looking for clothes ?

VFVFVFVFVFVF

I was being a little over dramatic over the whole host club thing. I mean, everyone has been really nice and the clients were very accepting of my mistakes as a newbie so I shouldn't really complain. I kind of got used to it, even the “dressing up” part. The worst I've had to do was putting on a wing to look like the Sun King. The thing is : Asami's getting suspicious.

He hasn't said a thing about it but I can see it. Like really, I've been ditching the guard nearly every night to go to work and I haven't come back with any wound or dirt on me. I said I was on a special scoop that needed intense scooting but he accepted way too easily for it to be nothing.

“Aki-kun ! Your first client for the night should be here soon, go prepare your space !”

“Oh it's time already ? Thanks Manager Ito !”

Preparing my space basically means making sure my table, the couch and the floor are clean, and putting a fresh bottle of champagne on the table. Rather easy, really. Food and other beverages can come if the client wants it but we don't stuff the table to not overwhelm them as well as to keep the space “classy”.

There's still a little time before 7 so I can just sit down and mentally prepare myself. Closing my eyes for a bit won't hurt anyone.

“So that's how you greet guests. Tell me this isn't the best you can do Akihito.”

What the-

“ASAMI ?!?!”

“Hello kitten. Mind telling me what you're doing here ?”

Crap. I'm done for. Like seriously done for. Goodbye job, goodbye money, goodbye integrity ! I'm going to be raped and ridiculed at work but it was nice while it lasted ! No.

Wait.

I'm not doing anything wrong.

He wanted me to stop getting into dangerous situations and I did. I got a new proper job, there's nothing wrong with it !

“Did a bad doggie got your tongue ? You didn't turn to prostitution and cheating now did you Akihito ?”

“Asami you bastard what are you insinuating !”

Anyway, I still want to keep my job so here it goes. The last fuck I give.

“Actually I-”


End file.
